


Mini Macro Story

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a comfy dresser, this is based on an exchange that really happened between me and another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Macro Story

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zpsff9732c0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zpse61a0d18.jpg.html)


End file.
